Tree Hill Life
by NessiFreak
Summary: Miley is a Normal Teenager in Tree Hill that is Living her life. Rated M for later scenes. NILEY DUH!
1. Persons

**_I dont own anything but the Plot._**

Okay, so I'm just telling something about me.

My Name is Miley Scott and I'm 17 years old. My Hometown is Tree Hill in North Carolina.

I have a kind of big Family My Mom is Karen Roe and my Dad is Dan Scott. I have 2 Brothers named Lucas and Nathan Scott. But Nathan has another Mom than me and Luke. His Mom is Deb Scott. My Mom and Nathan's Mom are like BFF's.

Now I am gonna tell you something about the others.

Lucas Scott. My Brother

21years old

Basketball Coach at the Tree High School.

Married to Peyton Sawyer Scott and Father to the adorable Sawyer Brooke.

Nathan Scott. My other Brother

also 21years old

Plays Basketball at the NBA.

Married to Haley James Scott and Father to the little Jamie – or James Lucas.

Peyton Sawyer Scott. My Sister in Law.

20years old.

Music-Producer.

Married to Lucas Scott and Mommy to Sawyer. Gosh, I Love Sawyer :)

Brooke Davis Baker. A really Good Friend.

20years old

Owner and Designer of "Clothes over Bros"

Married to Julian Baker and Mom to Sam Walker.

Haley James Scott. My other Sister in Law

20years old

Teacher at the Tree Hill High. (Yep, mine too) and famous Singer.

Mom to Jamie. I Love Jamie, too. :P

Karen Roe Scott. My Mommy.

Ex-Owner of Karen's Cafe.

Married to my Uncle Keith Scott and Mommy to Luke, Lilly and Me :)

She's a Wonderful Woman.

Keith Scott. My Stepdaddy or Just Uncle Keith :)

Owner of the old "Dan Scott Motors"

Married to my Mom and Daddy to Lilly Scott.

Deb Scott. Nathan's Mom.

Idk. What she's doing. Hehe. I guess she's Babysitting Jamie.

She's Single. Was married to Dan Scott but they are Divorced. And she's was Dating Uncle Skills. Ew.

Dan Scott. My Dad.

He's a Asshole. He left my Mom for Deb. But I dont mind.

He's a Good Grandfather to Jamie but I dont wanna know him, that Good. He wasn't a Good Dad for Nathan and Lucas.

So why should he be a Good Dad for me?

Antwon "Skills" Taylor. My Uncle Skills (Not really but I call him that)

22years old.

Coach of Jamie's School Team.

Single and Looking. Haha. If he would know I write that stuff. Im DEAD! XDD

Sam Walker. Brooke's daughter.

Like me 17years old.

She's my Best Friend and we're going to the Tree Hill High :)


	2. SUPRISEEE! Ch 1

_**Chapter 1;; This is the Life**_

_**I sadly dont own anything but the Plot. **_

"Miley, would you please come now?" Lucas ask the 10th time today and its just 8am. "Luke, I said im coming in 2 minutes!" I told him and grinned. "Its 8:46am and we want to pick Sam up, so come now." He said and rolled his eyes, well I couldnt see it but I know he did. I walked out of my Room and saw that he sat there with Sawyer. "Hello, little Princess." I smiled wide and took Sawyer out of Luke's arms and kissed her Face. "Slow down, Miles." said Lucas and laughed. I pouted and walked in Sawyers Room, where Peyton was cleaning. "Morning" I said with a smile on my Face. "Good Mornin', Mi." she said and picked Sawyer out of my Arms.

20 Minutes later

Luke drove me and Sam to School. We had now History. HALEEEEYYY!

I love to have History. Just because Haley's there. The funniest thing – She helps me with my Homeworks. One of the best thing that she's my Sister in Law and Lukes Bestie.

"Morning " I said and giggled. Haley rolled her eyes and started the lesson. "Good Morning everyone." She said smiling, "We have a New Student this Morning. Please Welcome, Nick Lucas." The whole class looked up at the new Student. He has Brown curlied Hair and looks... Good. I leaned over to Sam's table, "Sam, that Guy looks really good." And suddenly the class began to Laugh. I blushed as I realised that I said that out Loud. Haley looked at me with a Grin, "Miley, why arent you show the School after Class?" I frowned and gave her a glare. Nick just smirked and sat down on a free Table.

After Class I walked over to Nick's table. "Hey." I said and blushed lightly. He smirked and grinned "Hello." I rolled my Eyes, "Listen Boy, im just going to show you the School." He laughed, "I know, im not stupid." He stand up and followed me out of the Classroom.

"So, where do you wanna go first?" I asked him and he smiled. "I dont know, just show me the whole School."

Well, I showed him every Classroom, The Libary, The cafeteria, The Bathrooms, EVERYTHING. And the last thing.. The Gym. As we entered the Gym I found my Brother standing there. I smiled and ran to him. "LUKEE!" I screamed and he turned around grinning. I hugged him and smiled. "Interesting, Miley. What are you doing in the Gym? Cheerleading is Later." He said. "Yeah, I know." I said pulling away, "I have to show Nick, the School." I pointed to Nick. And Lucas and smirked. "Haley?" He asked and I nodded. "Nick, come here." I said smiling and he walked over. "Nick this my Brother and Coach, Lucas Scott." I told him and looked at Lucas. "Nice to meet you, Nick." Luke said and Nick nodded, "Nice to meet you too, Coach Scott." he said. "You wanna join the Team?" Luke asked and I looked at him. "Luke! You cant just ask that! I mean, maybe he doesnt want or.. or.." I didnt know what to say. Nick smirked and nodded, "Yeah, I would like to join the Team."

4 Days Later.

I was sitting in my Room and was on AIM.

_Sam: How was Cheerleading?_

**Miley: It was Cool. **

_Sam: Now the truth._

**Miley: ugh. It was Horrible. Those New Girls cant Cheer! -_- They cant Dance! They can do NOTHING! Really, I swear Nothinggggg! I really need to talk with Brooke. Maybe she can Help me. **

_Sam: Wait. Im telling her to get Online. :)_

Brooke has logged in.

**Miley: Broooookeee!**

Brooke: Heya, Sweetheart. What's Wrong?

**Miley: I'm Cheerleader Captain and i've got new Girls, 'cuz the old Girls were Seniors. -.- IM LOST! They can do NOTHING! :(**

Brooke: If you want to I can visit you Guys tommorow(:

**Miley: You're The BEST, Brooke. Gotta Go, Dinner. Bye.**

**Miley Logged Out.**

(End Of AIM Chat.)

I walked in the Kitchen and saw, PASTAAA! Gosh, I love Peyton's Pasta.

"Hola, Peyton." I said smiling as I took the seat next to her. "Hey, Miles. How was School?" She asked and put some Pasta on my Plate. "It was Okay. I've got the Girls for Cheerleading." I said and she looked up. "Are they that Bad?" She asked and I nodded. "Ohh... " She said and began to eat.

Next Morning

I walked down the Hallway to Nick's locker. "Nick!" I screamed when I saw him. He turned around and Smiled. I dont know why but Iwas spending everyday with him. He's Awesome. A really good Best Friend. I ran up to him and hugged him tight. "Hello." He said and smirked. I rolled my eyes and pulled away. "Jerk." I mumbled and smiled. "Lets go to the Gym, we have practice now." He said and I just nodded and followed him. I had Cheerleading now and he Basketball. As we entered the Gym I walked over to Luke kissed him on the Cheek and walked to my Girl. Oh God, That's going to be Fun. "Hello, Guys!" Brooke yelled and everyone turned around to see her. Luke and me smiled at the same time as Brooke hugged Luke, then she was walking over to me and was giving me a thight hug. As I pulled away I looked to my Girls, "Girls, thats Brooke Davis. She was Cheerleader Captain on the Tree Hill High too. She will be a Big Help here. Treat her with respect." I said smiling and gave Brooke a nod. "Well, Miley already told you my Name. I'm Brooke. And I'm going to be a Help here. Questions? No? Good. Im hard. Really, Im not joking. Its Cheerleading. Cheerleading used to be my Life. Maybe you've heard about me. I was the Bitch." She said and wanted to Contunine but Lucas yelled, "SO TRUE!" he smirked and turned around again. Brooke rolled her eyes and spoke again, "Miley, what are the names?"

I told Brooke the names and she begann to teach the others some moves.. I decided to sit down on a bench and watch the Baskettball match... After some Minutes Nick came over.. "Wanna play some Baskettball too?" He asked and I shrugged and looked over to Luke, "LUKE!" I yelled and he looked at me. "Can I play with you guys?" I asked and gave him my special "Pleaaaasseeee Lukkeee" smile. He grinned and nod. Nick and I ran over to Luke and he talked to his Boys.. "Thats Miley.. -" He pointed to me. "- my little Sister. She will play with you Guys now." And with that the Boys started to Laugh. I looked over to Luke and frowned. "GUYS! She really is Good... And I-" I looked at him because he stopped talking. He looked over to the Door and I looked over too. OHMYGOSH. Its a really really reaaallyyyy good day today. My Brother Nathan were here. And suddenly all eyes were on me. I havent realized that I started laughing. Why you ask? You should've seen how the jaw of the Boys dropped down as they saw: NATHAN SCOTT. THE NATHAN SCOTT. I chuckled and ran over and gave him the biggest hug ever. "Missed Me?" he said grinning. And I just nodded. "Tomorrow is your Big Match. Why are you here?" I asked and he just smiled. "Well... " He began ".. Haley just told me she's Pregnant." "SAY WHAAAAAT?"

THE END. Well Chapter 1 of course..

I dont know what to say else. REVIEW? PWEAAASEE?

(Ohh and pleassee excuse my Bad English xD)

Love, Nessa


End file.
